Breaking the Machines
by Tangerine Catnip
Summary: Desmond is out for one of his regular midnight strolls round the Animus chamber when an old friend drops in for a visit. Desmond Miles/Alex Mercer


Breaking the Machines

Desmond Miles' eyes snapped open to see a gray ceiling staring back down at him. He had no clock in the room to inform him of the time but his biological clock was telling him it was late into the night. In fact, very late in the night. He almost wanted to turn over on the gray sheets of his cell's bed and go back to sleep but he forced himself up. He had work to do.

He slipped out a bed very easily and soundlessly, mostly because he never slept under the sheets feeling that doing so was a symbol of submission to Abstergo Industries. It was an important thing to have. Epically since it contradicted the hopeless feeling he got when he remembered how they had violated every other piece of both his privacy and dignity.

Once he was on his feet, the ex-bartender made his way over to the small device near the door of his cell. Casually, he entered the code and, to his surprise, the ruby light turned green and the automatic door opened with a mechanical click.

Although there were cameras everywhere in both his room and the hall, Desmond began to wonder if anyone was watching them at all. This was the second time he had snuck out of his room using the code he had found hidden in his closet. If he was really being watched 24/7, then either no one had alerted Vidic to his midnight escapades or the man hadn't bothered to change the access code.

Desmond stuck his head out the door and looked around. Not seeing anyone, he stepped outside his cell, his footsteps echoing loudly around the clean computer room. Instinctively, he pulled his white Hoodie close around him to ward off the cool of the unnaturally sterile environment kept well air-conditioned to help stop the Animus from overheating.

As he walked out of his cell, Desmond failed to notice the large figure clinging to the ceiling near his bedroom door or the set of glowing, ice-blue eyes that zeroed in on him from the upside-down perch, switching first into heat vision then into infected vision to make sure that his prey was the only living body in the vicinity.

Leisurely, Desmond made his way over to the block of metal and circuitry he now spent his day's hard-wired into. He considered lying back down on the table and working on the memories. He liked the idea of having some alone time with Altaïr without having Lucy and Vidic watching his every single move. However, he knew he couldn't work on a new memory without Lucy loading the program and he didn't feel too much like running around Jerusalem looking for flags and Templar's.

Desmond was about to turn so he could make his way around the Animus to see if Lucy had got any new mail which he could read to give himself more of an idea about what was going on in this heartless company called Abstergo when an audible thump from behind him caused his heart to skip a beat.

Slowly Desmond turned around to face a dark form standing in the shadows of the moonlight. He, or maybe it, was roughly the same size and shape as an adult human male but at the same time it was holding itself differently than any human Desmond had ever encountered. The way he centered his body. Low and tensed, like a cat ready to pounce.

Desmond stepped back feeling his pulse rate jump and suddenly he could hear Lucy's voice in his ear telling him about the men that had been sent to murder her in the night. Surely he hadn't become useless to Abstergo just yet! As of today they weren't even halfway to the desired memory point.

But after a second of silence Desmond decided to take a chance, "hay!" he called out to the still black shape. At first it gave no indication that it had heard him then slowly it begin to move. stepping into a moonbeam to reveal what definitely was a human or something that looked just like it.

He looked to be in his late twenties or maybe early thirties Caucasian although it was hard to tell because most of his skin was covered. He was wearing dark jeans and a black jacket covering a brown Hoodie with the hood up concealing most of his face in a manner than reminded him strongly of Altaïr.

Then finally the answer to his question came. "You don't remember me, Desmond?" The hood lifted just a little to expose… Those eyes… He knew those eyes but he didn't remember them being quite so blue or as cold.

The name was out of his mouth before he had time to hear it in his head. "Alex…" Hearing the sound of his name brought a smile to the other's lips. He took another step closer.

"So you do? That's good, because I don't…" He growled. A look of confusion crossed Desmond's face at the cryptic words until his attention was drawn to Alex's right hand which appeared to be dematerializing into a web of red tendrils before reforming so that in its place, where his hand should have been, thare were three long, inward-facing, claw-like hooks.

Desmond looked from the new clawed appendage to its owner his mind almost unable to comprehend what it was seeing. He opened his mouth not knowing what to say but before he could make a sound the clawed appendage lashed out forming a long red tentacle that shot toward him. Using speed he didn't know he had, Desmond threw himself to the side.

But as the tentacle passed miles away from his body it dawned on him that Alex hadn't been aiming at him at all. His suspicions were confirmed when, instead of drawing back, it lashed sideways towards him using its new length to wind around Desmond's middle, pinning his arms to his sides. It wrapped once then twice around his chest then wrapped a third time around his right leg before the claws on the end dug into the material on the bottom of his running shoe.

Desmond grunted as the air was pushed from his lungs and the grip on his chest tightened uncomfortably. Instinctually, he began to squirm in its unforgivable grip, moving whichever body parts he could. But with every inch he managed to free himself, the bindings grew exponentially tighter.

He kept up his struggles but now he was running out of air. He could barely breathe and black spots were creeping into his vision. Gradually his desperate thrashing slowed and stilled as the world went fuzzy and dark. Then, as if rewarding him for his submission, the hold on his chest weakened allowing him to take long, deep breaths and slowly come back to life.

Once Desmond regained his breath, the tentacle tightened once more and he was lifted into the air as Alex reeled in his catch, drawing him close, suspending the other man so he could stare directly into his brown eyes. As he moved the grip on his chest shifted downward until the tentacle was holding him at belt level, allowing him to breathe freely.

Alex paused for a second admiring his prize leaning close to the other face as if searching for something. Desmond gulped as he was moved even closer till thare lips were only scant centimetre's apart then Alex's parted as he uttered a single word.

"Desmond…"

He spoke the other's name slowly, his voice tinged with revelry almost like he was trying to remember when he saw him last. The younger didn't know what exactly to say to that but it seemed Alex didn't need an answer because then he asked, "Tell me, what do you know of a man called Alex Mercer?"

Desmond looked back at the other in confusion, wondering why Alex was asking about himself. However the question of when he had got the ability to generate a gigantic killing tentacle was a little more pressing.

Unsure of what else he could do, Desmond decided to play along with this. "He was… er… is a doctor who lives over in Manhattan," Desmond explained. It felt strange to be telling Alex about himself especially in the third person.

"But what is your relation to him?" Alex snapped obviously unimpressed with the basic details.

Suddenly getting a strong idea of where this conversation was heading, Desmond continued, "You… I mean _he_ used to be a frequent customer at the bar I work for. We used to have long conversations as he drank his beer."

"Is that all?" Alex prompted.

"No...Me and Alex…"

Desmond faltered searched for an appropriate word to describe what he and Alex had been. Was it friends? Lovers? Fuck buddies? But it seemed he didn't have to think up a word because Alex was already nodding knowingly.

"So it's true you were Alex Mercer's last love interest?"

"You could put it like that" Desmond replied.

Alex hummed thoughtfully turning his back on the bond Desmond. closing his eyes in deep contemplation. After a few moments of silence Desmond willed up the courage to say something of his own.

"I thought you were dead" he stated, trying and failing to keep a note of sadness out of his voice. Alex didn't even turn around to answer "Many did, they are right." This answer only served to confuse Desmond but before he could ask for clarification Alex spoke again. "Tell me Desmond what else have you heard about me?"

Desmond shrugged or he would have done if he could move his arms. "Nothing much. Last I heard you were dead, then I got captured by these freaks"

"Really? That's too bad. I would have been interested to know your reaction when you found out your boyfriend was America's biggest terrorist threat." Alex mused, finally turning back around to give Desmond a positively evil smirk.

"What?"

"I'm not the Alex mercer you once knew Desmond… I am less, yet so much more."The words almost tricked off Alex's lips as his remaining human hand shifted forming into long metallic claws. he cupped the younger's chin in-between the razor sharp blades tilting his head up to force a long look into his silvery cobalt eyes before continuing. "there is no word for what I am. I live, I breathe, I consume..." the way Alex spoke the word "consume" sent an unpleasant chill up Desmond's spine. "I am... The backlight virus" Alex paused, Enjoying the effect his words were having on Desmond.

"So why are you here..." Desmond asked keeping alarmingly calm for a man with four jagged blades to his neck. The smile that spread over Alex lips at the enquiry was nothing short of insane. he looked like he had been waiting all day to be asked that question.

"Although Alex mercer is dead, deep down he is still a part of me. In the three weeks I have inhabited his body I have found that I still care for his sister, I still want revenge on his enemies and now it seems I lust after his boyfriend." this was when the clawed hand hovering over Desmond's Adam apple lowered, turned and with a skilled accuracy he sliced down Desmond's front serving his Hoodie and shirt in a perfectly straight line, exposing his chest to the chilly air-conditioned atmosphere.

Alex placed his clawed hand flat on the other's chest, tilting his head slightly as he noted the erratic beating of the others heart against his palm. Desmond may have put up a convicting façade but the truth was he was terrified. The hand shifted became human once more. Alex took a final step closer to his captive closing the gap so that his still clothed chest was pressed ageist Desmond's now bare one.

Alex bowed his head and nuzzled into Desmond's neckline, pressing his cool lips to the others collarbone. Desmond's eyes closed then winced as he hissed in pain. the shape shifter bit into the soft flesh of his neck. Thare was not much force behind it but Alex's teeth were unusually sharp so it drew a few drops of blood.

a hot tongue licked at the bite marks on Desmond's throat sending a shiver down his spine. Desmond couldn't help noticing that his pants felt considerably tighter. The licks were followed up with more kisses from those icy lips before the other's fangs bit into his neck once more, this time higher up than the last.

It was after repeating this for a third time than Alex withdrew to face Desmond. Making a point of looking directly at his pray as he ran his tongue over his lips. just like someone would after they had just partaken in a particularly delicious meal.

"What's the matter Desmond sweetie? you're so quite…" Alex asked, mocking the tones of a compassionate lover. Desmond's teeth clenched at the jibe he was fed up with being toyed with.

"You know, if you're going to eat me you might as well get it over with..." Desmond snarled.

Alex eyes flashed at the show of indifference Desmond was displaying, but at the same time it intrigued him. Locking eyes with Desmond he replied "thare are far better uses for your body than consumption"

Alex slipped his arm around the others middle, taking the weight in his one arm as if he was no heavier than a feather then grinded his hips viscously into Desmond's. The younger could feel Alex's arousal even through the two layers of denim.

As if reading his thoughts, Alex responded "You can feel it, can't you? How much I desire you..." a hand slipped under Despond's left leg and lifted it up, griping just behind the knee, while the tentacle on his right leg forced it up. then, his evil grin widening, Alex separated the two moving closer into the space between the other's legs. Pleased with Desmond's new penetrable pose Alex continued his speech.

"You see Desmond ever since I consumed Karen, all I could think about was you... she had a memory of me braking up with her for you. so I hunted you down. You're not an easy man to find but Diana is a good researcher and No one. Can hide. From me!"

Desmond looked up despondently at the ranting "you're a real romantic" he muttered.

Alex growled under his breath. he wasn't used to being mouthed off to. this was not going the way he intended. In an attempt to recapture Desmond's attention he continued his speech.

"Just being around you brings back so many memories, like how you used to shiver when I touched right here..." Despond tensed as he watched Alex's human hand moving down his chest, passing by his stomach its ultimate destination becoming more and more obvious the lower it went.

His feelings were soon confirmed as the fingers slipped under the waistband of his jeans. Desmond moaned and arched back in the air but the tentacle on his hips tightening to adjust to the increased movement. "That's a good boy" Alex purred, leaning forward and captured the other's lips with his own. Relentlessly continuing his massaging below Desmond's pants line.

Desmond moaned again and Alex took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the others mouth. followed by a long heated kiss punctuated by more strained noises from the ex-assassin. Eventually broken by an anxious Alex who switched to the other's neck again. enjoying the other's soft cry's of pain as he delivered a few more love bites.

As he was doing this Alex took a moment to look over the other's shoulder scanning the room for a suitable object to fuck Desmond against. His eyes soon falling onto the bed shaped, chrome coloured, waist high supercomputer sitting in the middle of the room.

The next thing Desmond was aware of was the cool plastic and glass casing of the Animus. the breath knocked from his lungs from whatever force pushed him on to it. Before he even had time to recover, his hands, which were lying over the top of the Animus were being roughly constricted against the machine.

Desmond could tell from how the bindings moved that it was that same fucking tentacle that had been holding him bay the waist seconds ago that was now tying him to the Animus. A rough snap and a hiss of electricity came as the tentacle's efforts to hold him down caused it to carelessly snap the keypad and external monitor off the machine.

Alex loomed up over Desmond watching as he bound his pray to the table wrapping his Whipfist around the four corners pinning one of Desmond's limbs to each. As He looked he became was intrigued at how well this computer fit Desmond's body, curving up in the necessary places to support him. 'It's almost like it was made for him to lie on' Alex observed, but the thought only lasted a second because his captive was begging to wiggle about again.

Alex shifted himself up onto the computer sitting on one side of the console near Desmond's left hip. he reached out towards the other's chest but then changed his mind and switched his focus to the other's pants. The hand flickered and the claw's returned. Desmond closed his eyes automatically he felt the cold metal on his lower stomach, a slight pull and then the sound of shredding denim.

When Desmond's almond eyes reopened he discovered that the front of his jeans and the boxers underneath were torn apart. Alex was now sitting on the Animus between his legs. his hand had reverted to human and was reaching forward, trailing over the exposed skin. Desmond gasped as the digits touched his sensitive organ.

"H-hay!" Desmond objected bucking his hips and making Alex lose his grip.

Alex frowned, he was getting very tired of the Desmond's protests. He shifted his weight forward over his captive taking all of Desmond back into his hand, he locked his eyes back on Desmond's.

"Whether you desire it or not you will be mine Desmond. I always get what I want, and what I want is you." Alex informed the younger his tone stating it as an absolute. Alex begun carefully sliding his hand up and down the others length to insure no more snide comebacks.

It didn't take long before Desmond began to show off his arousal. As Alex teased the other into hardness Desmond's eyes snapped shut once more. Alex hummed irritably at that, he didn't like to be ignored.

The tortuous lazy friction of the hand disappeared, just as Desmond began to wonder what Alex was up to he felt the warm trail of breath pander over his most sensitive of areas. before he even had time to consider the implications of this something warm and moist licked up his now fully formed erection.

Desmond's body tightened under Alex hands. the virus smiled playing with this human was sooo much fun.. he would have liked to do it for longer, but sadly his own human-like urges were getting to him and he was eager to see what exactly Alex mercer's former lover had to offer.

He keep up his slow licking over Desmond's hardness keeping the other so immersed in pleasure that he wouldn't notice the shifting on the hold on one of his legs, and he expected Desmond didn't notice a thing. He was too caught up in the hot licks and Alex firm lips genially moving over the head of his cock.

In fact he remained oblivious until Desmond felt a strong tug on his left ankle, he looked up just in time to see Alex back away from him as the clawed end of the tentacle warped around his ankle and forced his left leg up into the air, holding it thare.

Alex moved back to Desmond, reaching up to run his open palm over the inside of Desmond's thighs, enjoying the feeling of tightness in the well developed muscles. switching to claws for the last time he removed the rest of Desmond's jeans with a few clean stokes leaving thin strips of shredded denim strewn across the floor of the Animus chamber.

Desmond moaned as Alex pressed his fingers to the entrance between his legs. wiggling half-heartedly under the touch. looking up at the strong naked chest of Alex mercer he vaguely wondering how the other had removed his clothes so fast. His Left leg was now resting on the others shoulder, still being held from behind by the red snake like appendage.

"The way you moan one would think this was your first time" Alex observed as increasing the pressure on his fingers forcing them into Desmond receiving a strangled grunt from the body below him.

Desmond bit his lip looking away. Alex raised an eyebrow and slipped his fingers in deeper. Desmond groaned in pain as he was stretched. Then as Alex begin moving his fingers more he noticed how tight the younger was, added to the way he was refusing to look him in the eye… putting two and two together Alex came to an interesting conclusion.

"Are you a virgin Desmond?" Alex asked

"No!" Desmond blurted almost as if he had been insulted. then after a doubting look from Alex he added "I've had sex before just not like this…"

"So you have never had anyone inside you before?" Alex concluded his eye sparkling with the idea of being Desmond's first. "What an honour" he purred then leaning close over his whispered "Don't worry Desmond it won't hurt… that much" he added pushing his fingers in the rest of the way.

Spasms of raw pain rippled throughout Desmond's body. every facet jerking irregularly despite being held in an iron grip. his movements didn't bother the powerful male who continued to foced deeper into his body.

Alex's chest was mere centimetres form Desmond's hand stroking him once more to distract from the pain was caused by thare body's meshing together completely. the younger gulped trying desperately coping with the unreal feeling of taking a hot living organ to the hilt.

The first strike sent Desmond's mind and body reeling but the second he took better letting his hips roll back in time with Alex's rough trusts.

"h-harder"

the panted begging surprised Alex, but he was all too eager to comply, picking up the pace of his trusts into Desmond.

The sound of crunching filled the room, accompanied by the hiss of electricity. Then a long tortured beeping, like the one a laptop makes when you hold down a key for too long, followed by a shrill computerised shriek. The tentacle that was wrapped around both Desmond the Animus tightened along with every other muscle in Alex's form crushing the supercomputer with ease.

The warm rush of fluid between his legs drew another cry from the younger as he strained against the others hold. as the warmth coated his insides He shifting his body, causing the pool of cum that had landed on his belly to drip off his stomach onto the thoroughly broken supercomputer.

He didn't notice that the binding tentacle had retreated until both of Alex's human hands pulled him up against the other's heaving sweat soaked chest. Desmond, who was also fighting to regain his breath clutched him back tightly.

Desmond woke to the sound of gunfire, followed by loud animal-like grunts. Desmond's bleary eyes shot open and he just managed to get a glimpse of the athletic body of Alex mercer before the arms that held him were gone. the ruined Animus groaned under Alex's feet as he pushed off of it, then Alex was flying through that air. he landed an incredible distance away on Vidic's desk crouching on the wooden table, his clothes reforming on his body in a explosion of red tendrils.

Desmond sat up cradling his head, fighting off a haze of pain as last night's activates came back to him. He sat up and looking across the room and found that they were surrounded on all sides by armed men in black biohazard suit like armour, complete with gas mask like helmets. Lucy and Vidic were standing behind a few of them. Vidic's face was an angry red and he was yelling.

"I said no shooting! You must not harm the subject!" Vidic bellowed at the soldiers who seemed to pay him no mind as they turned their guns back to Alex. The threatened man baring his fangs that suddenly seemed to Desmond to be far more deadly and menacing than they had felt the night before. In a second Alex's whole arm shifted into an impossibly long blade. he lifted it to his chest but before he had the chance to lunge forward to disembowel the nearest soldier, a man who seemed to be in charge yelled "Bloodtox now!" all the men clicked a switch on thare guns and suddenly the whole room was filled with a thin red gas-like powder. The blood curdling scream the followed shocked Desmond, even more so when he realised it was Alex who was making the awful sound.

The air clouded over with the red mist and any hope of visibility was gone. The room echoed with more screams and the gruesome sounds of flesh slicing and bone braking as a few of the solder's waved goodbye to half of thare heads. Gunfire sounded once more, a few of the bullets flying uncomfortably close to Desmond's skin.

Then, with all the force that Desmond would expect from a speeding train, he was tackled sideways. the world became a spinning red fogy mess followed by a bone shattering crash to the ground that nearly made him lose consciousness.

In the miasma of pain he managed to brake though to realty to see two icy blue eyes staring down at him. The elder leaned down and pressed his lips to Desmond's briefly before saying "I will return for you, I promise"

With that he was gone. Desmond tried to sit up again but a stabbing pain the shot though his body when he moved convinced him it was better to stay where he was. More gunshots then a high-pitched scream that must have been Lucy.

the room was filled with a deafening "bang!" accompanied by many smaller tinkles as the gigantic pane of glass lining the chamber's north wall was shattered into a million pieces. Fresh air poured into the room, quickly dispelling the red mist. As visibility cleared it became apparent that Alex was gone.

The solders threw down thare guns and cursed. Desmond managed to sit up and was quickly joined by Lucy who knelt down beside him. "Desmond, are you alight?" she asked fretfully "yha..." he grunted back.

Lucy's eyes trailed down and Desmond became suddenly embarrassingly aware of the fact he was still completely naked below waist. As Lucy took in the sight of the stuff that had dried on his skin she raised a hand to her mouth in shock.

Her hand tightened around his wrist and she looked away "can you get up?" she enquired. Desmond nodded and was able to get to his feet. (albeit shakily and with much help from Lucy) carefully she gilded Desmond back to his room. making reassuring noises as the man grunted in pain with every other step.

Across the chamber Vidic was approaching the destroyed Animus, his body literally shaking with rage. he turned to the commander and opened his mouth but the screamed words were blocked by the sliding door of Desmond's cell as he and Lucy stepped inside.

A/N

Hello, sailors! Member me? Yha I'm that bratty/idiot/loser shota loving furry who named herself after a piece of orange fruit and a cat drug...

So yha, cheap Alex/des slash fic what more could you want?

Sry, the lemon flits about so randomly I'm starting to lose my stomach for porn..


End file.
